Plastic Cup
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Bagi sebagian besar laki-laki, perempuan itu sama saja dengan minuman manis yang ditempatkan di dalam gelas plastik. Sedotan yang panjang akan menusuk penutup kertas. Meninggalkan lubang menganga yang tidak mungkin bisa ditutup lagi./Aku adalah laki-laki brengsek. Kenyataan itu tidak akan aku bantah. Tapi, tidak semua yang kau katakan itu benar./Birthday fic for Ay/Mind to RnR?


_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_A SasuSaku FanFiction for Ay's birthday on August 12th 2013_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**PLASTIC CUP**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

**Sasuke-**_**kun, **_**apa kau tahu?**

**Bagi sebagian besar laki-laki, perempuan itu sama saja dengan minuman manis yang ditempatkan di dalam gelas plastik.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Salam kenal, namaku Haruno Sakura."

"...Uchiha Sasuke."

Tangan Sakura yang terjulur kini disambut dengan tangan Sasuke. Mereka menjabat tangan dengan ekspresi berbeda di wajah masing-masing. Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya. Dan Sakura dengan wajah ramahnya yang turut menunjukkan senyum manis. Kedua tangan mereka saling berpegangan untuk sepersekian detik sebelum mereka menarik kembali kedua tangan mereka secara bersamaan.

"Aku sudah sering mendengar kabar tentangmu, Uchiha-_san,_" Sakura lebih dulu duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Melihat perempuan di depannya sudah mulai menyamankan posisi duduknya, Sasuke pun ikut duduk. Pemuda itu mulai menyibukkan diri dengan dokumen-dokumen miliknya di atas meja. "tak kusangka kita akan bekerja sama mulai dari sekarang. Mohon bantuan—"

"Aku juga sudah mendengar banyak sekali kabar tentangmu, Haruno-_san._"

Sakura tersentak ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba memotong perkataannya. Terlebih Sasuke langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung kedua iris hijau _emerald _milik Sakura yang membulat. Melihat ekspresi terkejut di hadapannya, Sasuke hanya mendengus tenang lalu memejamkan kedua matanya dan menambahkan, "Walau penampilanmu sedikit meleset dari perkiraanku. Aku jadi meragukan apakah kabar-kabar yang beredar tentangmu itu memang benar."

Mengerti maksud Sasuke sama sekali tidak membuat Sakura merasa tersindir atau sakit hati. Sebaliknya, dia menarik napas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Dia menatap kedua iris _onyx _Sasuke yang mulai menunjukkan dirinya. Tatapan yang menuntut. Tatapan yang... entah kenapa membuat Sakura tidak bisa memikirkan kebohongan untuk menutupi kenyataannya. Tatapan Sasuke menusuknya. Memaksanya untuk berkata jujur. Sakura tidak bisa menolak. Sekali lagi dia menghela napas, kepalanya tertunduk cukup dalam sementara Sasuke terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Saat kepalanya terangkat...

...senyum palsu telah terpasang di wajah cantiknya.

"Tidak, Uchiha-_san._"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya sehingga rambut _soft pink _sebahunya mengikuti gerakannya. Rambut itu terlihat lembut ketika jatuh mengenai pipinya. Sasuke hanya diam. Menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tak tertarik.

Pandangan menghina—Sakura tahu itu.

"Kabar itu memang benar."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kau tahu cara manusia meminum minuman manis dari dalam gelas plastik?**

**Ada sedotan yang membantu mereka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini di kota Konoha, telah beredar suatu pekerjaan hitam di balik pekerjaan putih yang biasa-biasa saja.

Sekretaris yang merangkap sebagai... pelacur untuk bos mereka.

Dan Haruno Sakura adalah salah satu dari pekerja laknat itu.

Dia termasuk kelas satu atau berada di kelas yang paling tinggi. Dengan keahlian dasarnya yang pandai dalam berakting, dia dapat mengelabui semua mata di hadapannya. Anak baik-baik, perempuan yang ramah, dan berbagai macam pujian bagus disematkan padanya sebagai penilaian pada pandangan pertama. Ditambah dia juga memiliki otak cerdas sebagai sekretaris yang handal, membuat para bos di luar sana yang membutuhkan 'penyegaran' langsung menyewanya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Menyenangkan?

Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak.

Saat para bos itu mulai bosan padanya, dia akan dikeluarkan dan diberi uang yang besar untuk tutup mulut. Sebagai perjanjian atas nama baik, Sakura juga sudah menyiapkan diri untuk memberi tahukan semuanya jika sang mantan bos berniat menyebar fakta bahwa Sakura adalah sekretaris sekaligus pelacur. Dengan begitu, semuanya berjalan dengan mulus. Orang-orang tidak akan curiga hanya karena dia berpindah-pindah perusahaan, sebagian besar dari mereka telah berpikir...

"Ah, Haruno Sakura itu adalah sekretaris yang luar biasa. Dia pintar, ramah, baik, dan cantik. Wajar jika banyak perusahaan yang menginginkannya, 'kan? Mungkin dia berpindah-pindah karena belum menemukan perusahaan yang sesuai untuknya."

Hebatnya lagi, jika ada orang yang berniat menyebar fakta busuknya, orang itu akan dikucilkan dengan yang lain dan dikatakan iri pada perempuan yang 'sempurna' seperti Sakura.

Mudah sekali, 'kan?

Aah, semuanya akan terus berjalan seperti ini dan selamanya akan baik-baik saja—begitu pikir Sakura dengan sombong.

Sampai akhirnya hari ini, sang direktur muda dari perusahaan Uchiha menyewanya. Satu dari tiga perusahaan terbesar di Konoha. Perusahaan yang tidak pernah Sakura kira akan ikut menyewanya seperti perusahan-perusahaan kecil yang lain. Namun, bagaimanapun juga wanita bermahkota _soft pink _itu harus professional. Dengan tenang, dia menerima penawaran dari orang yang dikirim Uchiha kepadanya dan datang.

Setelah Sakura mengkonfirmasi pernyataan yang Sasuke dengar selama ini, tiba-tiba laki-laki muda itu menyeringai tipis di balik kedua tangannya yang mengait dan kedua sikunya menumpu di atas meja. Sakura terdiam. Oh, mungkin untuk sekedar tambahan. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura mendapat pelanggan yang berumur kurang lebih sama dengan dirinya.

"Berarti... kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, 'kan?"

Tidak menjawab dengan kata atau suara. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas. Wajahnya terlihat sendu, namun dia tersenyum. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang ada di kepala wanita yang seumuran dengannya itu—

—dan dia memang tidak mau tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sedotan yang panjang akan menusuk penutup kertas.**

**Meninggalkan lubang menganga yang tidak mungkin bisa ditutup lagi.**

**Anggaplah penutup kertas itu sebagai dinding keperawanan seorang perempuan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ngh..."

Suara desahan lemah itu menggema di ruang kerja pribadi Uchiha Sasuke. Belakangan ini, hampir setiap hari di atas jam dua belas malam. Laki-laki itu terdiam, di atas pangkuannya kini sang sekretaris baru yang ditawarkan ayahnya padanya sedang berusaha memuaskannya. Sasuke cukup duduk dengan tenang di kursi kerjanya sementara kedua tangannya terus bergerak untuk menandatangi dokumen-dokumen di atas mejanya. Sakura? Sayang sekali dia harus berusaha keras hingga berkeringat dan menaik turunkan tubuhnya, memuaskan alat kelamin Sasuke yang terus berdiri tegak.

Cih. Sakura mulai kesal dan sedikit kelawahan. Kapan milik bos barunya ini akan jatuh kelelahan?

Jas hitamnya sudah jatuh entah dimana, dia masih memakai kemeja putihnya, namun seluruh kancingnya telah terbuka. Menunjukkan dua buah dadanya yang masih tertutupi bra merah muda. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, membiarkan Sasuke sesekali menyesap leher jenjang putihnya, menggigitnya, dan memberinya tanda kepemilikan. Sementara laki-laki itu masih enggan menghentikan pekerjaannya. Membiarkan Sakura memuaskannya sendirian.

"Ah, Sa-Sasuke—ngh!"

Namun ada kalanya sesekali tangan kiri Sasuke meraih buah dada Sakura dan meremasnya kuat. Entah kenapa dia tidak membebaskan buah dada Sakura yang semakin mengencang dari kedua bra yang membelenggunya. Sakura cukup tahu Sasuke berniat menyiksanya. Tidak ada cara lain selain mencari kepuasannya sendiri. Wanita itu mulai mengutuk cermin besar di depan meja kerja Sasuke yang baru dibeli pria itu beberapa waktu lalu. Dengan adanya itu, tentu Sakura akan merasa malu melihat dirinya sendiri memainkan tubuhnya.

Walau begitu, Sakura tetap tidak bisa menahannya lagi lebih dari ini. Sementara tubuh setengah telanjangnya terus naik turun menunggangi kejantanan Sasuke, Sakura mulai meremas dadanya sendiri. Menarik bra yang menutupinya, menggunting talinya dengan gunting yang tersedia, lalu melemparnya secara asal. Kini kedua payudara Sakura menggantung bebas, wanita itu bisa dengan mudah meremasnya dan mempermainkan kedua _nipple _miliknya.

"Ugh, angh... ah! Aaah!"

Melihat Sakura yang sudah mulai tenggelam dalam permainannya sendiri, Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. Laki-laki itu melirik Sakura sebelum melihat lurus ke arah cermin di depannya. Memperhatikan Sakura yang memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan kedua tangannya sibuk memainkan dadanya, sesekali salah satu tangannya membantunya bergerak lebih cepat. Mulutnya terbuka dan saliva mengalir di ujung bibirnya. Pemandangan yang sangat erotis.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya, rasanya begitu berat. Wajah Sakura seperti menunjukkan bahwa wanita itu sangat lapar akan kejantanannya. Pria itu menggenggam erat _bollpoint _ miliknya, dia memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha mengumpulkan konsentrasinya yang sempat buyar. Setelah merasa cukup, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

"Ah, uwakh! Ah!"

Setelah ini Sasuke akan menulis laporan pada ayahnya perihal sekretaris barunya tersebut.

Hari ini pun... perempuan itu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Setelah berhasil melewati penutup kertas yang merepotkan itu, sedotan akan terus menembus hingga menyentuh dasar gelas plastik.**

**Kemudian para laki-laki itu akan menyedot air yang terasa manis dari dalam gelas plastik, sampai habis tak bersisa.**

**Meninggalkan gelas plastik yang kosong.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pikiran Sasuke melayang pada kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya akhir-akhir ini. Lebih tepatnya, waktu sebelum dia diangkat menjadi direktur utama perusahaan Uchiha milik keluarganya sejak turun temurun.

Sang kakak, Uchiha Itachi yang seharusnya menjadi direktur utama, kabur dari rumah karena tidak mau mengikuti jejak sang ayah. Uchiha sulung itu ingin mengejar cita-citanya menjadi _designer _namun ayahnya tidak mengizinkannya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Uchiha Fugaku—sang ayah murka. Dia membuang Itachi dari keluarga Uchiha sementara dirinya sudah mulai masuk ke dalam umur pensiun dan dia menderita tekanan darah tinggi. Harus segera ada yang menggantikan posisinya demi kestabilan perusahaan yang telah berdiri selama tiga puluh tahun tersebut.

Dan di sinilah Sasuke, si bungsu Uchiha yang menjadi korban. Dimana seharusnya dia masih menjalankan tugasnya mempelajari ilmu sebagai seorang mahasiswa, dia dituntut memegang perusahaannya di umur dua puluh empat tahun. Sasuke tidak bisa menolak, pasalnya meskipun dia ingin ayahnya menunggu, saingan-saingan perusahaannya tidak mungkin mau menunggu. Banyak saingan perusahaan lain yang akan siap menjatuhkannya jika perusahaan Uchiha ini sedikit saja menunjukkan kelengahan. Apalagi jika tidak ada direktur yang bisa menanganinya.

Uchiha Mikoto—ibunya yang merasa bersalah pada anak bungsunya, akhirnya mencoba mencari seseorang yang bisa membantu Sasuke. Lalu didengarnya ada seorang perempuan yang sangat pintar dan menjadi sekretaris dalam umur yang masih terbilang muda. Mikoto pikir, Haruno Sakura adalah orang yang tepat. Dia seumuran dengan Sasuke, pasti mereka bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain. Tanpa tahu bagaimana latar belakangnya, Mikoto pun menawarkan Sakura pada Sasuke.

Sampai akhirnya Sasuke sendiri yang mencari tahu fakta tentang Haruno Sakura.

Di samping fakta bahwa Sakura adalah sekretaris sekaligus pelacur, Sasuke mendapat fakta lain yang membuatnya jauh lebih terkejut. Sasuke yang tadinya senang karena berpikir bisa mempermainkan Sakura, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Walau begitu, dia berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaan itu dan berlaku seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Dia kembali melakukan semuanya sesuai rencana awal.

"Ah... Sa-Sasuke-_kun..._"

Suara Sakura menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunan akan masa lalunya. Pria itu melirik Sakura yang menatapnya sendu. Ah, sudah berapa lama wanita itu memuaskannya? Sasuke tidak mengingatnya. Dia tidak merasakan apapun. Laki-laki berambut _raven _itu menaruh _bollpoint _miliknya ke atas meja, ditinggalkannya dokumen-dokumen yang sedari tadi menghambatnya tersebut. Kedua tangannya kini sukses menggantikan kedua tangan Sakura untuk meremas dua payudara wanita itu.

Saat mulut Sakura terbuka lagi untuk mendesah, Sasuke langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Mereka berciuman bibir—mungkin lebih tepatnya kalau mereka saling melumat isi mulut mereka satu sama lain. Sakura bergerak gelisah. Tubuhnya sudah kelelahan, dia ingin cepat-cepat menghentikan permainan ini dan tidur di rumah. Namun harapannya itu harus dibuang jauh-jauh ketika Sasuke menyentakkan tubuh bawahnya dengan kasar membuat Sakura reflek melepaskan ciuman Sasuke dan berteriak.

"AH! AHK! Aaah!" desahnya tak terkendali. Kedua tangannya menggenggam lengan Sasuke sementara kedua kakinya menendang-nendang meja karena kesakitan dengan gerakan pria di bawahnya yang sangat kasar.

Wanita beriris hijau _emerald _itu berteriak melengking begitu Sasuke menggigit lehernya hingga berdarah. Tubuhnya menegang dan memanas. Kedua matanya mulai berair karena kesakitan. Dia melirik Sasuke dari cermin di seberangnya. Ternyata Sasuke menyadari lirikan Sakura itu dan membalasnya. Sakura ingin meminta Sasuke menghentikan semua ini dan memberinya waktu untuk istirahat. Tapi, tatapan Sasuke membuatnya terdiam. Mulut Uchiha bungsu itu terkatup rapat, namun kedua iris _onyx-_nya yang berbicara.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin aku berhenti?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah... sementara Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

"Bukankah memang seperti ini pekerjaanmu? Hei pelacur."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gelas plastik yang kosong pastilah tidak berguna.**

**Untuk apa dipertahankan?**

**Para laki-laki brengsek itu akan tersenyum sinis lalu membuang gelas plastik itu ke tempat sampah.**

**Gelas plastik itu menjadi sama dengan perempuan malang yang akan dibuang setelah memilih laki-laki yang salah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jangan pernah sekalipun berpikir Sakura menjadi pelacur karena itu jalan yang dipilihnya.

Tapi, berpikirlah bahwa menjadi pelacur adalah jalan satu-satunya yang dia miliki untuk hidup.

Dia lahir dari rahim seorang wanita yang memang sudah menjadi pelacur karena jalan pilihannya sendiri. Salahkan Tuhan. Salahkan ibunya. Ah, Sakura sudah bosan untuk menyalahkan orang lain atas takdir yang harus dijalaninya. Semua sudah menjadi bubur. Dia sudah dihidupkan, dia sudah menjadi manusia kotor bahkan sebelum lahir ke dunia yang menyedihkan ini.

Ingin mencoba hidup berbeda dari ibunya, namun tidak ada yang mau memberinya kesempatan. Orang-orang itu bilang... jika ibunya adalah pelacur maka dia juga sudah pasti akan menjadi pelacur. Bagaikan buah yang jatuh dari pohonnya. Saat Sakura berteriak tidak mau mengikuti jejak sang ibu, mereka menertawakannya, meludahinya, menendangnya, lalu membuang banyak sampah hingga menimbun tubuh kecilnya.

"Bermimpilah selagi kau bisa, pelacur kecil!"—begitu kata mereka.

Ya. Semua manusia itu jahat. Semua manusia itu sampah. Sakura membenci kenyataan bahwa dia adalah salah satu dari makhluk hidup menjijikkan yang disebut 'manusia'.

Masa lalunya begitu menyedihkan... hingga kalau bisa, Sakura ingin melupakannya dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Yang baik padanya hanya ibunya yang meninggal saat dia menginjak usia lima tahun dan seorang laki-laki tua yang menyebut dirinya sebagai pemotret tak terkenal, namun dia juga meninggal saat Sakura berusia sepuluh tahun.

Tapi, ada satu memori yang tidak ingin Sakura lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Pertemuan dengan anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya saat berumur tujuh tahun.

Laki-laki kecil itu bilang, dia tersesat dan terpisah dari supirnya. Mobil yang menjemputnya sepulang sekolah mogok di tengah jalan, sehingga sang supir harus turun dan memeriksa mesin mobil mereka. Karena bosan menunggu, laki-laki kecil itu keluar dari mobil dan berjalan-jalan hingga sampai di tempat Sakura berada. Walau ingin kembali, dia tidak bisa karena tidak tahu harus kemana.

Dia satu-satunya yang tidak mengejek atau menghina saat Sakura mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah anak dari seorang pelacur. Sebaliknya, laki-laki yang kelihatannya adalah anak orang kaya itu malah kebingungan dan bertanya apa itu pelacur. Kata-katanya saat itu tidak akan pernah Sakura lupakan...

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau pelacur? Toh, kau juga manusia, sama sepertiku." Laki-laki kecil itu memegang tangan Sakura dan tersenyum. "Lihat, tangan dan kaki kita sama. Kau punya dua mata, satu hidung, dan satu mulut, sama sepertiku. Apa yang beda?" tanyanya lagi.

Saat itulah, Sakura terdiam dan menatap laki-laki asing itu dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Kedua tangan mereka masih berpegangan ketika si pemotret tua memanggil mereka, "Hei kalian, ayo lihat sini."

_**CKREK**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Laki-laki brengsek terbagi menjadi dua.**

**Laki-laki brengsek yang pintar akan membuang gelas plastiknya ke tempat sampah—tempat yang seharusnya.**

**Sehingga di tempat itu, sang gelas plastik—perempuan—masih bisa berharap untuk melanjutkan kehidupannya sampai nanti waktunya tiba untuk dibakar bersama sampah mengenaskan yang lain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Foto langsung keluar dari kamera setelah satu potret itu. Namun, belum sempat Sakura dan laki-laki itu melihat hasilnya, suara supir yang diceritakan laki-laki itu terdengar dari jauh. Laki-laki kecil itu langsung panik dan berkata dia harus segera pulang atau ayah akan memarahinya. Tapi, sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, sang pemotret tua kenalan Sakura itu memanggilnya. Sakura terkejut ketika pemotret itu menyobek foto yang baru jadi itu menjadi dua bagian.

"Ini untuk kamu," Pemotret itu memberikan satu bagian ke si laki-laki kecil. "Dan ini untukmu, Sakura." Lalu memberi satu bagian lagi ke Sakura.

"Tugas kalian adalah menyatukan foto itu suatu hari nanti." Si pemotret tua yang sudah berambut putih itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tertawa. "Tugas yang mudah, 'kan? Dengan begini kalian tidak akan benar-benar terpisah karena kalian masih memiliki sesuatu yang mengubungkan kalian walau sangat kecil."

Mendengar penjelasan pria tua di hadapannya, laki-laki kecil itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baik, terima kasih, pak!" katanya. Setelah mengucapkan itu, dia langsung berbalik dan pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam melihatnya sementara sang pemotret tersebut melambaikan tangan padanya.

Sakura masih ingat sampai sekarang bagaimana terakhir kali dia memandang sedih punggung kecil yang mungkin akan meninggalkannya selamanya. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Toh laki-laki kaya itu pasti sekarang sudah melupakannya dan memiliki hidup sempurna yang tidak mungkin bisa dimilikinya sebagai seorang pelacur.

Hanya saja, Sakura tetap berterima kasih pada laki-laki misterius itu jauh dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Karena berkat dia, di sinilah dia sekarang. Dia tidak menjadi pelacur seutuhnya, namun masih memiliki pekerjaan lain yang dapat sedikit mengurangi perasaan takutnya akan dosa. Dia ingin berguna dengan baik sebagai manusia. Tidak hanya sekedar menjadi pelampiasan nafsu. Sakura terus belajar dan belajar, dibacanya buku-buku pelajaran bekas yang bisa dia dapat dari tempat sampah atau tukang loak.

Dia diangkat pertama kali menjadi sekretaris oleh direktur perusahaan Yakushi. Direktur itu tertarik dengan pelacur yang memiliki otak cerdas seperti Haruno Sakura. Sekali tepuk, dua lalat. Direktur Yakushi akan mendapat keringanan dalam pekerjaannya dan juga kepuasan untuk tubuhnya tanpa harus repot-repot mencari dengan membuang-buang bensin atau tenaga. Lalu selanjutnya... seperti yang telah dijelaskan sebelumnya.

Setidaknya untuk sekarang... Sakura merasa sedikit puas dengan kehidupan yang tidak pernah diinginkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Namun, laki-laki brengsek yang bodoh...**

**...akan membuang gelas plastik kosong itu sembarangan.**

**Membiarkan gelas plastik yang sudah kosong dan tidak berguna lagi itu terinjak-injak manusia, terlindas kendaraan, dan berbagai macam penyiksaan lainnya.**

**Sehingga saat waktunya tiba, gelas plastik atau sang perempuan akan mati dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan dan terhina.**

**Sendirian.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kembali pada Sakura yang saat ini telah bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha.

Dua minggu telah berjalan. Banyak pengalaman _sex _yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya Sakura pelajari. Sasuke adalah laki-laki dingin dan arogan. Sakura harus berusaha keras untuk menggoda Sasuke agar mau menyetubuhinya. Ini bukan keinginannya, Sasuke yang memerintahnya. Pria Uchiha itu selalu bilang dia sedang tidak bernafsu tapi dia ingin menyentuh tubuh Sakura. Karena itu, Sakura harus melakukan sesuatu supaya dia juga bernafsu. Setiap mendengar perkataan itu, Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Dasar laki-laki aneh.

Kali ini, Sakura menyelinap di bawah meja kerja Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu itu melirik Sakura sementara kedua tangannya terus membuka lembar-lembar selanjutnya dari buku yang tengah dia baca. Wanita bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut membuka resleting celana kerja Sasuke, dengan sedikit usaha, dia mengeluarkan kejantanan laki-laki itu dari balik celananya. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Sakura membuka mulutnya lebar dan memasukkan kejantanan Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya lalu menghisapnya.

Seringai miring terulas di wajah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan. Sakura tidak melihat itu, dia memejamkan kedua matanya karena terlalu sibuk dengan usahanya. Kedua tangannya meremas celana Sasuke, sesekali meraih dua bola laki-laki itu. Sungguh susah membuat milik Sasuke berdiri. Entah kemampuannya yang menurun atau Sasuke yang terlalu kuat mengendalikan tubuhnya. Sakura tersentak ketika sebelah kaki Sasuke menyelip ke bawah roknya. Menyentuh liang kewanitaan Sakura yang masih tertutup celana dalam dengan ujung sepatunya.

"Jika kau keluar lebih dulu sebelum milikku berdiri, itu artinya kau kalah." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. Namun, gerakan kaki Sasuke memaksa kedua matanya terpejam erat. "Dan kau harus melayaniku sampai besok tanpa istirahat."

"Hmmph! Ngh—hmph!" Sakura tidak bisa menjawab. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dia tidak tahu harus menempatkan fokusnya pada apa. Pada kejantanan Sasuke di mulutnya atau pada sepatu Sasuke di bawahnya? Dia bisa gila. Tanpa sadar, Sakura sudah menikmati sentuhan ujung sepatu Sasuke yang menggoda liang kewanitaannya.

Mulut Sakura tidak dapat memanjakan kejantanan Sasuke dengan intens seperti rencana awal. Pada akhirnya dia menggerakkan tubuh bawahnya, menggesekkan liangnya yang masih tertutup dengan ujung sepatu Sasuke yang semakin menekannya. Dia tidak kuat lagi. Tidak. Tidak bisa.

"HMMMPH! NGGH!"

Sakura meremas sisi celana Sasuke saat dia merasakan cairannya keluar dan membasahi sepatu Sasuke di bawah sana. Dia tidak bisa bernapas lega begitu menyadari kejantanan Sasuke yang masih lemas di dalam mulutnya. Akh, tidak lagi. Sakura hanya bisa diam saat Sasuke melepaskan wajahnya dari kejantanan laki-laki itu lalu menarik wajahnya mendekati wajah Sasuke. Lumatan kasar menjadi pembuka untuk permainan hari ini... hingga esok.

"Kau kalah."

Perkataan Sasuke hanya membuatnya memejamkan kedua matanya. Iya benar, dia kalah. Bukan hanya dari permainan ini, tapi juga dari takdir. Sakura menaiki tubuh Sasuke lalu duduk di atas pangkuannya. Di depan wajah Uchiha bungsu itu, Sakura membuka bajunya satu persatu dan melemparnya. Membuat dirinya telanjang bulat di hadapan direktur muda perusahaan Uchiha.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab. Kepalanya tertunduk. Sehingga yang terlihat hanyalah bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Sasuke sempat melihat bibir ranum itu bergetar sebelum terbuka dan menjawab sebagaimana harusnya. Sementara itu, Sasuke menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Puaskan aku... tuan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tapi, yang manapun tetaplah sama.**

**Pada akhirnya perempuan yang telah dianggap gelas plastik oleh laki-laki, tidak akan berakhir bahagia.**

**Mereka hanya mengambil sesuatu yang manis dan indah yang kami miliki lalu membuang kami begitu saja.**

**Itulah alasan mengapa aku sangat membenci laki-laki.**

**.**

**Kau mengerti, Sasuke-**_**kun?**_

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

**Sakura, apa kau tahu?**

**Kau memang benar—aku adalah salah satu laki-laki yang menganggap perempuan sama dengan gelas plastik seperti yang kau katakan.**

**Aku adalah laki-laki brengsek.**

**Kenyataan itu tidak akan aku bantah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu demi waktu terus berjalan hingga tanpa Sakura sadari, dia sudah berada di perusahaan Uchiha selama hampir satu tahun.

Ini adalah rekor baru, Sakura belum pernah selama ini melayani satu direktur. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke. Walau kejam, tak pernah sekalipun Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia bosan dengan keberadaan Sakura yang melayaninya hampir setiap hari. Pernah wanita itu bertanya dan hanya dijawab Sasuke dengan dengusan.

"Itu urusanku, kau kerjakan saja apa yang harus kau lakukan. Kau cukup diam dan melayaniku, toh kau akan kubayar."—katanya.

Yah, memang benar. Dengan begini, Sakura tidak punya lagi hak untuk protes. Sebenarnya belakangan ini pula Sasuke semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga mengabaikan Sakura. Wanita beriris hijau _emerald _itu sedikit merasa tenang, setelah sekian lama akhirnya dia bisa benar-benar merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi sekretaris. Perlahan tapi pasti Sakura mulai menikmati bekerja di bawah perintah Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi kemudian, sesuatu kembali menyadarkan Sakura.

Tidak. Wanita itu tidak boleh menikmati hidupnya bersama Sasuke. Laki-laki itu masih sama dengan yang lain, dia bisa membuang Sakura kapan saja. Pikiran ini membuat senyum hilang dari wajah Sakura.

Benar. Sasuke bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya pelanggan yang menikmati tubuh dan usahanya. Seperti orang bodoh jika Sakura menganggap Sasuke membutuhkannya seperti dia membutuhkannya. Sakura tertawa kecil. Kedua tangannya yang sedang merapikan tumpukan dokumennya di atas meja kini bergetar. Setetes air jatuh membasahi sudut lembaran dokumen tersebut.

Ah, dia menertawakan kebodohannya... dan menangis lirih.

Kapan terakhir kali dia menangisi kehidupannya? Sakura tidak ingat lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tapi, tidak semua yang kau katakan itu benar.**

**Ada juga laki-laki brengsek yang bodoh... tapi juga tidak bodoh.**

**Dia tidak membuang gelas plastik yang kosong, dia menyimpannya—meskipun tahu itu tidak akan lagi bisa digunakan.**

**Dia bodoh.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini kenapa?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuat Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya. Sasuke menunjukkan sudut lembar dokumen yang mengerut setelah basah. Melihat itu dan mengetahui alasannya, membuat wajah Sakura memerah dan menundukkan kepalanya kaku, "Ma-Maaf, tadi saya sedang meminum air putih saat merapikan dokumen itu. La-Lalu airnya—"

"Oh begitu," Sasuke seperti menelan dusta Sakura bulat-bulat namun dia tidak peduli. Dia menyerahkan kembali tumpukan kertas itu pada Sakura yang menunggu di depan mejanya. "jangan lupa berikan ini pada direktur Uzumaki besok."

Sakura mengangguk sebagai tanda respon. Dia menerima tumpukan dokumen itu lalu memeluknya agar tidak jatuh. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, tiba-tiba Sasuke menambahkan, "Ah, hati-hati dengan si _Dobe_—direktur Uzumaki itu, dia mesum."

Mendengar peringatan Sasuke itu, entah kenapa Sakura tertawa. Sasuke sempat melirik Sakura yang tertawa di depannya. Cukup jarang wanita itu menunjukkan ekspresi ceria yang dimilikinya. Sampai Sakura tiba-tiba berkata, "Padahal kau sendiri juga mesum, Sasuke-_kun._"

Lalu keduanya terdiam.

Sakura yang segera menyadari ucapannya langsung panik. Hei, berani sekali dia mengatakan itu pada direktur perusahaan di depannya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk meminta maaf. Harusnya dia sadar tempat. Siapa dirinya. Siapa Sasuke. Sakura menunduk, terlalu takut mendengar balasan Sasuke yang terus diam—mungkin juga dia terkejut melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba berani mengeluarkan candaan padanya.

Namun, di luar dugaan... Uchiha bungsu itu tertawa. Mengabaikan Sakura yang kikuk menatapnya, Sasuke terus tertawa kecil. Laki-laki itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Aneh. Rasanya ini pertama kalinya Sakura merasa begitu ringan dengan pelanggannya. Sakura memegang erat tumpukan dokumen di tangannya. Wajahnya masih memerah dalam berbagai arti.

Ah, _Kami-sama..._

"Hahaha, yah maaf saja jika aku memang mesum."

...bolehkah dia berharap sekali seumur hidup... untuk tetap berada di sisi laki-laki yang dicintainya sampai akhir nyawanya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Walau begitu, dia menyimpannya bukan tanpa alasan.**

**Dia menghias gelas plastik yang kosong itu sedemikan rupa lalu memasukkan tiga sampai empat tangkai bunga ke dalamnya.**

**Semua mata yang melihatnya pasti akan terpukau dengan keindahan bunga dengan gelas plastik yang sudah dihias itu.**

**Dia membuat sesuatu yang tidak berguna menjadi berguna.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke sebentar lagi akan pulang setelah melakukan dinas luar kota selama tiga hari. Selama itu pula, pekerjaan Sakura hanya mengecek dokumen yang datang dan membersihkan ruang kerja pribadi Sasuke. Waktu itu Sakura juga belajar mendekatkan diri dengan warga perusahaan Uchiha yang lain—mengingat dia sering terkunci di ruang kerja Sasuke sehingga tidak sempat berteman dengan yang lain.

Ada yang mau menerimanya, namun ada yang tidak karena mempercayai rumor tentang Haruno Sakura—walau benar. Setidaknya perusahaan Uchiha ini memiliki pekerja-pekerja yang baik. Mereka yang menerima Sakura langsung menyukai kepribadian wanita itu yang bisa bergaul dan membaur dengan mudah. Bahkan mereka sedikit kecewa mengingat Sasuke akan pulang dan pasti kembali mengunci Sakura di ruangannya. Anehnya mereka enggan mengetahui alasan di balik itu semua.

Sakura melirik laci meja Sasuke setelah menyapu cukup lama. Jika dipikir lagi, Sasuke tidak pernah mengizinkannya menyentuh mejanya. Didorong rasa penasaran yang besar, Sakura mendekati meja Sasuke dan membuka lacinya. Tadinya Sakura menggelengkan kepala kemudian berniat menutup kembali laci Sasuke dengan cepat. Tapi, tangannya terhenti begitu melihat ujung sobekan di dalam buku tebal yang biasa Sasuke keluarkan.

"Apa... ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Entah bisikan dari mana, Sakura nekat mengambil ujung sobekan itu. Ternyata kertas itu adalah sebuah sobekan foto. Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

Foto laki-laki kecil yang sedang tersenyum menghadap kamera sementara tangan kanannya sedang menggenggam tangan seseorang entah siapa ini... sepertinya pernah Sakura lihat.

Foto seseorang yang digenggam laki-laki kecil di foto itu disobek. Sakura terus berpikir seperti teringat akan sesuatu. Namun setelahnya, dia tertawa kaku lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin," gumamnya diiringi tawa sesekali. Walau dia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, dia tetap tidak tenang. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mengambil foto setengah bagian miliknya dari saku roknya dengan tangan gemetar.

Sakura menyatukan fotonya saat masih kecil itu dengan foto yang Sasuke miliki di atas meja. Sampai saat ini, Sakura memang tidak bisa mengingat wajah laki-laki kecil yang telah merubah hidupnya secara tak langsung. Dengan penuh rasa cemas, wanita cantik berambut _soft pink _tersebut menyambungkan sobekan dua foto yang terpisah itu.

Cocok.

Sakura hanya bisa menahan napasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Orang-orang yang tadinya menghina gelas plastik itu berubah menjadi terkagum-kagum padanya—mereka bahkan iri dengan kecantikan si gelas plastik.**

**Dia—si laki-laki brengsek—tidak bodoh.**

**Aku ingin kau menganggapku seperti itu.**

**Aku ingin kau mempercayaiku...**

**...bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang bisa menghargaimu dan merubah hidupmu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ingatan tentang tugas yang diberikan sang pemotret tua kembali terbayang di benak Sakura. Ditatapnya dua foto yang telah bersatu tersebut. Kalau diperhatikan dan diingat lagi, memang laki-laki kecil yang dulu dia temui itu sangat mirip dengan Sasuke.

Sekarang foto dirinya dan Sasuke yang sedang berpegangan tangan itu terlihat tersenyum jauh lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Walau begitu, Sakura tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Kedua matanya mendadak berair. Dia tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya. Di saat dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, suara seseorang menginterupsi.

"Ah, kau sudah melihatnya."

Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya karena kaget. Sasuke sudah berdiri di seberangnya. Pria itu menatapnya datar. Seolah tahu hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Sasuke menghela napasnya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Dia menatap foto dirinya dan Sakura yang telah tersambung di atas meja.

"Sekarang kita bisa tenang," Uchiha bungsu itu tersenyum tipis. Tangannya terjulur menyentuh pucuk kepala Sakura. Tangis wanita itu meledak tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, "setidaknya... kita sudah mengerjakan tugas kita."

Sakura mengisak lirih. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat lengannya sendiri, "Tapi... aku sudah kotor..." bisiknya.

"Sesuatu yang kotor, masih bisa dibersihkan," Sasuke memberi jeda. "Yang penting ada niat—"

Kata-kata Sasuke terpotong begitu Sakura berlari dan memeluknya dengan erat. Laki-laki itu memang sempat terkejut, namun tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum lembut dan membalas pelukan Sakura. Mengelus kepala wanita yang terus bergetar karena menangis. Dibiarkannya perempuan yang telah ditunggunya selama tujuh belas tahun tersebut mengeluarkan air mata dan membasahi kemeja yang dikenakannya. Basah... namun hangat.

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat langit biru di luar jendela ruang kerjanya. Rasanya seperti baru saja kemarin dia dan Sakura bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Mana mungkin Sasuke bisa melupakan rambut _soft pink _dan dua iris hijau _emerald _indah yang hanya dimiliki satu perempuan di dunia ini. Pertemuan mereka memang sangat singkat tapi cukup berharga.

"Aku mencintaimu... Sasuke."

Jeda sejenak.

"Aku sangat... sangat mencintaimu."

Perkataan Sakura mengejutkan Sasuke. Sakura terus mengulang perkataan yang sama di tengah tangisannya. Entah dia sadar atau tidak. Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya diam... dan tersenyum sembari memejamkan kedua matanya. Ah, perasaannya terbalas. Rasanya menyenangkan. Ingatannya kembali melayang saat dia pergi meninggalkan Sakura setelah mereka berdua dipotret. Waktu itu, sang supir bertanya pada Sasuke apa yang dia lakukan sampai menghilang dari mobil mereka.

Dan kau tahu?

Sasuke yang masih kecil dan polos itu tersenyum lebar dengan wajah memerah lalu menjawab pertanyaan supirnya dengan antusias.

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengan perempuan yang sangat kusukai! Paman Kakashi, sepertinya aku sudah menemukan cinta pertamaku!"

Mendengar itu, Hatake Kakashi—sang supir—tertawa kecil.

"Syukurlah, jaga dia baik-baik ya, tuan muda."

"Tentu saja!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagiku, kau bukan gelas plastik yang kosong.**

**Tidak.**

**Kau bukan gelas plastik.**

**Kau adalah manusia berjenis kelamin perempuan.**

**Perempuan yang sudah sewajibnya dijaga, dihargai, dan dilindungi oleh laki-laki.**

**Dan aku adalah laki-laki yang akan melakukan kewajibanku.**

**.**

**Kau mengerti, Sakura?**

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**THE END**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

...Ini fic apa... #lemparmeja

Ukh, gak tahu deh mau ngomong apa. Semoga feelnya dapet dan kalian menyukai fic lemon pertamaku setelah lebaran ini ya 'v')/ #apah Jangan mempermasalahkan lemonnya, karena bagiku yang penting jalan ceritanya mwahahaha #halah #mendingkalauceritanyabagus

Untuk kak Ay, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN! MAAF HADIAHNYA TELAT EMPAT HARI HAHAHAHAHA #ditendang Semoga semua kebaikan menghampiri kakak, amin :))

Ada yang mau tanya lagi soal gelas plastik di sini? :B #diinjek Maaf ya, sebenarnya fic ini gak jauh beda kayak ficku yang _**Parable **_tapi tingkatnya lebih tinggi. Aku suka mengibaratkan sesuatu di sekitarku jadinya ya gini xD Sebenarnya soal "perempuan = gelas plastik bagi laki-laki brengsek" ini udah sering saya omongin di sekolah ke temen-temen. Mereka langsung diem—apalagi yang cowok, karena kata mereka bener juga lol. Kalau ada temenku yang sering jajan bareng aku di kantin baca ini, pasti udah ngerti 8D #siapa

Yah, kurang lebihnya saya minta maaf. Saya sadar kadang kata-kata saya nusuk atau nyakitin dan kasar, tapi saya memang kurang bisa mengekspresikan kenyataan dengan bahasa halus. _Well, _saya memang bukan tipe yang suka berbasa-basi, saya tipe yang langsung _to the point_. Terima kasih bila mau mengerti (_ _)

_Mind to review, please? Thanks before _:)


End file.
